


Reality, Warped

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Mindfuck, Multi, Polyamory, Reality Breaking, Sex, Shapeshifting, Threesome - F/F/F, We Have Weird Kinks Up In Here, polygems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Peridot brings her two lovers, Amethyst and Sadie, a shiny new tool to spruce up their sex lives. It gets kinky. FAST.





	Reality, Warped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Sadie collapsed onto the mattress, practically drooling after her latest orgasm. This time, Amethyst had decided to shapeshift into a large, purple version of Sadie, spawning a massive cock to boot. They were in Amethyst’s room, in a secluded corner she liked to call “the love nest.”

 

Amethyst laid down next to Sadie, retracting back into her usual form. “So, was I right or was I right?” she asked the young woman, playfully fondling her breasts.

 

Sadie gave Amethyst a peck on the cheek. “That was _awesome,_ Ames.”

 

“Darn tootin!” Amethyst laughed, “When do you have to go back to playing music and all that junk?”

 

Sadie gave the purple Gem a light punch. “First of all, it isn’t _junk_ , but I know you’re joking because you love my music.”

 

“Guilty as charged.”

 

“Second, our next practice session is in a couple days.”

 

“So no more me and Peri fucking your brains out nonstop, huh?”

 

Sadie giggled and blushed. “I’m afraid not… Where is Peri, anyway?”

 

Sadie’s question was answered by the sound of Peridot falling from Pearl’s room, straight into a pile of garbage. “I’m okay!” the green Gem hollered, before making her way over to The Love Nest.

 

“Hey, Peri!” Sadie said, sitting up against the 1970s heart-shaped headboard Amethyst had found.

 

“Glad you could...drop in,” Amethyst said with her usual shit-eating grin.

 

“Yes, I am also glad I was able to free myself from Pearl and Bismuth’s advances.”

 

“Aww, no Getting Down To Bismuth?”

 

Peri raised her eyebrow. “I never said that,” she said with a smirk and a wink. “After a few hours of being their Number Three, I figured you two could use some company!” Peridot’s outfit phased away, revealing her slender, bright green form, glistening in the light.

 

“Sounds great,” Amethyst nodded, pulling Peri into a kiss. After a good minute of making out (while Sadie fingered herself at the sight), Peri pulled away and wagged her finger.

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” she said, knowingly reaching for something in the trash pile she’d fallen in, “While I fornicated with Ruby and Sapphire last week, I managed to snag _this_ from their collection in the Burning Room.” Peri pulled out a large cylindrical device, almost resembling the Glass of Time, but souped-up to Hell and back.

 

“I present to you, the Reality Warper!”

 

Stars formed in Sadie and Amethyst’s eyes as they ogled the device. “Ooh, what’s it do?” Sadie asked.

 

“Really, anything you want!” Peri explained. “It can alter physical laws, change the fabric of spacetime, erase concepts… When I tested it out with Pearl and Bismuth, I made sure to restrain myself, but with you two? I am fully prepared to, as Amethyst says, _go nuts.”_

 

Catching the wild look in Peri’s eyes, Amethyst grabbed the green Gem and tossed her down onto the mattress, both her and Sadie peppering Peri with kisses. “Oh… Oh my _stars,_ I’ve missed this.”

 

“So, what should we change first?” Sadie asked, taking the Reality Warper out of Peri’s hands.

 

“The floor’s yours!” Amethyst called out before shoving her tongue down Peri’s throat.

 

“Hmm,” Sadie pondered as she fingered Peri’s ass, “I think I have the perfect idea.”

 

The young woman snapped her fingers, causing the Reality Warper to light up, enveloping the room in a bright flash. When the flash dissipated, things didn’t seem too different; All three of them were still perfectly cognizant, though Sadie seemed to have a devious look on her face.

 

“What’d you do?” Amethyst asked, pulling away from her making out session.

 

“I know what she did,” Peri smirked, removing her visor. She pointed to a fly up above them, frozen mid-air. “She stopped time for everything but us!”

 

“Whoa, cool! I guess now we can fool around for as long as we want, heh,” Amethyst said before noticing the increased wetness around Peri’s crotch. “Oh, you’re turned on by that, aren’t ya, Peri?”

 

_“Immensely,”_ the green Gem said, leaping forward and burying her face into Sadie’s boobs.

 

“Oh, now _that_ is hot,” Amethyst chuckled, shapeshifting a cock and proceeding to stroke her member. As her two partners made out, Amethyst’s mind wandered to decidedly kinky places — and if that was wrong, then Ames sure as hell didn’t want to be right. She thought about Peri’s thick thighs and Sadie’s large breasts, and the thought occurred to her: Why couldn’t everyone be as beautiful as her partners? Keeping the Universe’s denizens in the forms they’d been born in was doing them a disservice; _everyone_ deserved to feel how they felt, to think how they thought and to fuck how they fucked. (Amethyst didn’t like to brag, but _nobody_ did it like they did.)

 

Amethyst slyly reached over for the Reality Warper and grabbed it, her wishes instantly granted in a burst of energy. Peridot and Sadie, still making out with roaming hands and emitting small keens of pleasure , paused to figure out what exactly had changed. And the devilish grin on Ames’ face was not giving them any clues.

 

“What’d you do?” Sadie asked, catching her breath.

 

“You’ll see,” Amethyst smirked. “C’mon, let’s take a walk.”

 

“L-like this?” Peri stammered, unsure about their state of dress in public.

 

“Don’t worry. I hear Nanethyst made it a nude beach out there.”

 

Sadie and Peridot looked at each other, then back at Amethyst.

 

_“Nanethyst?!”_

 

* * *

  

Upon leaving the Temple, the first thing the trio noticed was Steven with Connie, who had made a trip back from college for a long weekend. They were currently in Steven’s bed, still frozen in time mid-coitus (which Sadie found vaguely hot, and resolved to bring it up with Stevonnie next time they fucked). But upon closer inspection, they didn't appear to be Steven nor Connie at all! Instead they were… Amethyst and Peridot?

 

“Wait, is that you guys?” Sadie asked, confused.

 

“No, it’s _Stevethyst_ and _Connidot_ ,” the purple gem scoffed, “Get your facts right.”

 

The trio ran outside, and, to Sadie and Peridot’s astonishment, instead of the many humans of Beach City, the population had been transformed into Amethysts, Peridots and Sadies, exactly like the originals (almost like clones, in a way). And they were all _naked._

 

“Oh my _stars,”_ Peridot blushed.

 

“They’re _us!”_ Sadie said, sexual excitement filling her being.

 

“Darn tootin!” Amethyst laughed, “And it can all be yours for the simple price of $69.69!”

 

Sadie gave Amethyst a light punch for that joke, before turning back to the city. “So, what do you wanna do with Sadamedot City?”

 

“Perhaps,” Peri began to suggest, “Since they are already, ahem, _dressed for the occasion,_ we should give them a little _nudge_ in the correct direction? Anything else would simply be unfair.”

 

Amethyst tossed Peri the Reality Warper and looked to Sadie, who nodded in approval. This was going to be _fun._ With the snap of her fingers, the Sadies and the Peridots and the Amethysts were drawn to each other, proceeding to lock lips and reach down to their respective genitals. The best part was that Amethyst knew exactly who was supposed to be who.

 

She pointed over to the Fry Shop, where a Peridot was pulling a Sadie through the window with an intense lust. “Now that’s Jeff and Peedee,” she nodded. She gestured towards the arcade, where an Amethyst and a Sadie were going at it — “That’s Greg and the Smiley guy.” Down in the pizza shop, there was a whole Sadeamedot trio having fun — which Ames pegged as Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny almost instantly.

 

Before she could identify anyone else, the door to the Temple opened behind them. An Amethyst and a Sadie + an Amethyst and a Peridot (Ruby and Sapphire + Bismuth and Pearl, they figured) came waltzing out, nude and _very_ turned on.

 

“We love what you’ve done with the place,” Pearlidot nodded.

 

“It really brings everything together, heh,” Sadpphire said, blushing. The transformation had clearly happened during sex, and the Crystal Gems sure as hell weren’t done.

 

A flash of light occurred up in Steven’s bed, as Stevethyst and Connidot fused at the moment of orgasm, creating Stevameonniedot — Stevonnie, but with green and purple skin tone and a mesh of their personalities.

 

“Oh my stars!” the fusion proclaimed, “That was awesome!”

 

They blushed at the sight of the naked Crystal Gems, averting their eyes long enough to make it out the door. A version of Sadie with water wings landed out front — Lapis, they all realized — whisking away the fusion for some “alone time.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll have _loads_ of fun, hehe,” Bismethyst smirked.

 

“So will we,” Amethyst remarked, giving her own rockin’ bod a once over. “Anything you guys wanna change before we do this?”

 

Sadie thought for a second. “Get rid of everything else.”

 

“What?”

 

“All time, all space, get rid of it! Anything that doesn’t have to do with here and now.”

 

_“Oh stars I want you so badly,”_ Sadie heard Peridot mutter. “What was that?” she asked.

 

Peridot paused, coming up with a save. “Also! Uh, the Universe may be great with this many versions of us, but giving them the same thinking capacity seems like such a _waste_ of processing power.”

 

“I think I know where she’s going with this,” Amethyst chuckled.

 

“If we dumb everyone in Beach City down to their base instincts, they’ll keep intercoursing with each other indefinitely. While _we_ are left with complete intellectual dominance.”

 

“So what you’re saying is,” Amethyst began, “Everyone else would be subservient to us?”

 

Peri blushed. “If that’s the way you’d want it.”

 

The Crystal Sadamedots nodded, into the idea. Sadie, Amethyst and Peridot gathered around the Reality Warper, putting each of their hands on it. “You know what guys?” Amethyst spoke up. “Do whatever the fuck you want.”

 

Exchanging a collective smirk, the three snapped their fingers, enveloping everyone in a flash of light. That alone turned them on.

 

* * *

  

Usually, this would be the point where the story cuts to “Three Days Later,” but considering time itself was reduced to a single, repeating moment of collective orgasm, confined to one, single town while the rest of existence was used as lube, that descriptor wouldn’t be _quite_ fitting.

 

The only beings able to observe any flow of time were the original Sadie, Amethyst and Peridot, who were perpetually trapped in an orgy with several other Sadies, Amethyst and Peridots — formerly the Crystal Gems, but now with zero memory of their previous lives. In fact, technically their previous lives never existed, thanks to Peridot using the Reality Warper as a dildo at one point and wiping the past and future entirely.

 

Locked within continuous euphoria got boring, admittedly, so Peridot had taken to erasing various physical laws to pass the time. First went gravity (fucking while floating was the _best),_ followed by three-dimensional space (who needed the z-axis anyway?) and eventually leading to the deletion of fluid motion (all motion was choppy, like a crude slideshow).

 

“Hey Peri?” Sadie called out. She was being eaten out by another Sadie while an Amethyst fucked her in the ass.

 

“I am listening,” Peri nodded, always happy to hear her lover’s ideas. She was being fucked by another Peridot, missionary-style.

 

“I have an idea; what if we removed our own thoughts like we did with everyone else?”

 

Amethyst’s ears perked up. “Ooh, I like that!” She had shapeshifted into Sadie, being given a blow-job by an Amethyst.

 

“There’d be no way to reverse it,” Peri cautioned.

 

“Yeah, but, like, do you guys _really_ want to reverse _this?”_

 

The three took a look around at their kinky surroundings, letting out a collective chuckle. “Alright then,” Peridot nodded, tossing over the Reality Warper. “Although if I may offer one suggestion?”

 

Sadie nodded.

 

“Well, if we reduce our intelligence down to base instincts, the Universe will be running basically the same program for every version of us,” Peri explained. “If we _consolidate_ the programs into one, collective system, then…”

 

“We’d have a giant, dumb hive mind,” Sadie smirked. “I like it.”

 

“I like it, too,” Amethyst nodded excitedly.

 

“Then, Miss Killer, I believe it’s unanimous. _Do it.”_

 

Sadie grinned, snapping her fingers. A wave of calm flowed over the three, as they lost all concept of thought and merely focused on their respective fucking. There was nothing to think, nothing to feel. No second thoughts, no nervousness. Just pure, unadulterated lust, repeating for all eternity in the void of nothingness.

 

It was _very_ sexy.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for my nsfw fic trade with E350! If you liked this, be sure to check out his Buck/Lars fic! It's amazing!


End file.
